As a display apparatus that uses a current-driven light emitting element, an organic EL display that uses an organic electroluminescent element (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL element”) is known. Such an organic EL display is advantageous in that it has good viewing angle characteristics and a low power consumption.
An organic EL display includes a plurality of scanning lines (a plurality of gate signal lines), a plurality of signal lines (a plurality of source signal lines), a plurality of display pixels, a driving circuit and the like. Each of the plurality of display pixels is disposed at the intersection of a gate signal line and a source signal line, and includes a switching element, a capacitive element (capacitor), a driving transistor, an organic EL element and the like (see, for example, Patent Literatures (PTLs) 1 and 2).
In the organic EL display, in order to control the emission luminance of selected pixels, a source driver IC (circuit) that outputs an image signal and the like is disposed. The source driver IC (circuit) applies the image signal to the source signal lines. Also, in the organic EL display, in order to control the light emission timing of the selected pixels, an on-voltage or an off-voltage is applied to the gate signal lines connected to the selected pixels. In recent years, there is a trend for organic EL displays having a higher resolution and a larger screen.